An Amourshipping Tag Battle
by MarioDannaMBDP
Summary: Ash/Satoshi and company are relaxing in a Pokemon Center when they notice a Tag Battle Competition. This excites Ash/Satoshi so much and decides to participate with Clemont/Citron. But, due to other circumstances, Serena ends up being Ash/Satoshi pair in the competition. Will Serena be a good partner for Ash/Satoshi in a Tag Battle?
1. Introduction

**An Amourshipping Story:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm coming up with this little Amourshipping story! I've been watching the XY series recently I got to say I love so far, also the "relationship" between Ash and Serena. Like I said, it will be a small story, about 2-5 chapters, I don't know yet. Anyway, I hope you guys like!**

 **Pokemon Teams in this point of the story (before XY & Z and other major events)**

 _ **Ash/Satoshi:**_

 _-Pikachu_

 _-Frogadier/Gekogashira_

 _-Talonflame/Fiarrow_

 _-Hawlucha/Luchabull_

 _-Noibat/Onbatto_

 _ **Serena:**_

 _-Braixen/Tairenar_

 _-Pancham/Yancham_

 _ **Clemont/Citron**_

 _-Bunnelby/Horubi_

 _-Chespin/Harimaron_

 _-Luxray /Rentora_

 _ **Bonnie/Eureka**_

 _-Dedenne_

 _ **Jessie/Musashi**_

 _-Gourgeist/Panpujin_

 _-Wobbuffet/Sonansu_

 _ **James/Kojiro**_

 _-Inkay/Maika_

 _ **Meowth/Nyarth**_

 _-Himself_

 **I'm going to use the Japanese names because I've been watching the whole XY series subbed, so I pretty much got used to it. I clarify this so there won't be confusions in the next chapters.**

 **Story begins next chapter; this is like a small explanation document.**

 **If you're new in my profile, be sure to visit my story "The Origins of LeafGreen".**

 **s/11989481/1/Pokemon-The-Origins-of-LeafGreen**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Competition!

**Chapter 1: A New Competition! Satoshi and Serena Dream Team!**

Satoshi and company are making a quick stop in a Pokemon Center to take a little rest before he can challenge the next gym and get his seventh badge. As for Serena, she is practicing her performance for the next Pokemon Showcase and get her second Princess Key.

"Finish!" Serena said after ending her essay with Tairenar and Yamcham.

"That's was great Serena! _Pika!_ " Satoshi and Pikachu said.

"You have improved since last time!" Citron said.

"So lovely! _Dedenne!"_ Eureka and Dedenne said.

"Thank you all! _Taire! Yam Yam!_ " Serena and their Pokemon said. "Let's take a little break". She said.

Inside the Pokemon Center, everyone's Pokemon was enjoying their food. Harimaron ate more of the account like always. The trainers also finished their meals.

"Whoo! That hit the stuff! Pikachu, are you ready for a training session? _Pika Pika!_ " Satoshi and Pikachu said.

"Shouldn't you wait a little? You're all probably too stuff". Citron said.

"A Pokemon Trainer isn't a Pokemon Trainer with an empty stomach, and that part of the list is now scratched. Let's go everyone!" Satoshi said to his Pokemon; they cried in an affirmative tone.

"That's so common in Satoshi after all". Serena said smiling.

"That's right". Eureka said.

Just went Satoshi was about to get outside, he noticed a poster right in the exit door.

"Eh? What's this?" Satoshi said.

Everyone was now looking the poster.

"Great Tag Battle Tournament?" Citron said.

"Tag Battle?" Eureka and Serena said.

"It seems a competition were teams of two trainers pair up to take on other participants in order to test their bonds between both trainers and Pokemon".

"A tournament eh? That sounds cool! I'm definitely in!" Satoshi said.

"But Satoshi, who's going to be your partner?" Serena asked.

"It says here people can form a team with the person they want if he/she is willing to". Citron said.

"Satoshi! Pick One-chan as your teammate!" Eureka said.

"That's right! What do you say Citron?" Satoshi asked.

"That really sounds like fun! Alright, I'm in too!" Citron said.

"Great!" Satoshi said.

"It's taking place tomorrow at the city's Pokemon Stadium, and inscription will be held tomorrow morning". Serena read and said.

"Then, let's practice already!" Satoshi said.

Outside of the Pokemon Center in the battlefield:

"Satoshi, what do you say if we form teams and make our Pokemon battle?" Citron asked.

"That's a good idea, that way we can try different combinations". Satoshi said.

"Good. Pikachu and Horubi can form a team". Citron said.

" _Pika Pika!"_ Pikachu said.

"And I was thinking of pairing up Harimaron and Gekogashira". Satoshi said.

"Sounds good". Citron said.

"They're really into this" Serena said.

"Yeah! Satoshi, One-chan, do your best!" Eureka said.

"Gekogashira, I choose you!" Satoshi said as he released his Pokemon.

"Horubi, Harimaron, come out!" Citron said as he too released his Pokemon.

The teams were now in position:

"Gekogashira, Water Pulse!" Satoshi ordered.

"Harimaron, Pin Missile!" Citron ordered.

Both Pokemon launched their attacks.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Satoshi ordered.

"Horubi, Mud Shot!" Citron ordered.

All the attacks clashed, causing a small explosion and forming a smokescreen.

"Horubi, Dig!" Using the camouflage Horubi dug underground and the smoke dissipated.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Satoshi ordered as Pikachu approached their foes.

"Harimaron, Vine Whip!" Citron ordered, and Horubi popped out hitting Harimaron.

"Gekogashira, Aerial Ace!" Pikachu and Gekogashira attacks clashed.

Suddenly, a strange object appeared out of nowhere and trapped Pikachu and Gekogashira inside a net, and pulled them towards the sky.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"You guys are…!" Satoshi said, pointing to a Nyarth balloon.

 **Rocket Gang Introduction**

"Rocket Gang!" Satoshi said.

"Not you guys again!" Serena said.

"Give Pikachu and Gekogashira back!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"We'll be taking Pikachu and the blue frog with us!" Musashi said.

"They'll be a great addition for the Rocket Gang forces!" Kojiro said.

"Saka-sama will sure give us a promotion when we present him these two!" Nyarth said.

" _Sonansu!"_ Sonansu said.

"Harimaron, Pin Missile!" Harimaron shot severals attacks at the net.

"Maika, Psybeam!" Kojiro ordered and Maika intercepted the attack.

"Horubi, Mud Shot!" Citron ordered.

"Pumpujin! Dark Pulse!" Again the attacks were intercepted.

"Darn it…" Citron and Satoshi said.

"Citron, do it again!" Serena said.

"Why?" Citron asked.

"Just do it!" Serena said.

"Ok, I get it. Pin Missile and Mud Shot once more!" Citron ordered.

"Psybeam! Dark Pulse!" The Rocket Gang said.

"Tairerar, Flamethrower!" Serena released her Pokemon as Citron Pokemon attacks were intercepted once more. Tairenar burned the net freeing Pikachu and Gekogashira.

"Eh?!" The Rocket Gang said.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt right onto the Rocket Gang, but…

"S-Sonansu…!" Musashi said.

Sonansu reflected that attack right back at Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Pikachu avoided the attack, but hit Horubi and Harimaron instead.

"Horubi! Harimaron!" Citron said.

"Oh no!" The rest said.

"Now, let's get them!" Nyarth said.

"We won't let you! Tairenar, Fire Blast!" Serena ordered, causing Tairenar to damage both Maika and Pampujin badly, knocking them back to the Rocket Gang. With Sonansu unable to stand up, Satoshi saw an opening.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Gekogashira, Water Pulse!" Satoshi ordered.

"Tairenar, Flamethrower!" Serena ordered.

The attacks hit the Rocket Gang causing them to explode and being sent flying.

"This feels bad!" The Gang said.

"Horubi! Harimaron! Hang in there!" The two Pokemon were badly damaged due to Sonansu counter moves.

"Let's take them inside!" Satoshi said.

Inside the Pokemon Center

"How are they Nurse Joy?" Citron asked.

"They took a lot of physical damage, but they will be alright". Nurse Joy said.

Everyone was relived now.

"Still, I recommend no battles for them in at least 24 hours so they can fully recover from all that damage". Nurse Joy said.

"24 hours?!" Citron said.

"But tomorrow is the Tag Battle!" Eureka said.

"How unfortunate…" Serena said.

"Satoshi… I know you were looking forward for this… I could join in with just Retora, but… I don't want to leave them alone. I'm sorry…" Citron said looking so down.

"Don't worry Citron. The health of your Pokemon comes first before anything else". Satoshi said.

"Satoshi…" Citron said.

"Hey! I know I know!" Eureka said.

"Eh?" Everyone said.

"Satoshi, participate with Serena!" Eureka said.

"E-EH?!" Serena said surprised.

"That's right! Serena could be Satoshi's pair in the tag battle!" Citron said.

"B-But… I'm not sure…" She said.

"Why not, Serena? You were amazing back there against Rocket Gang!" Satoshi said.

"Y-You think so?" Serena asked blushing.

"Of course! We were able to save Pikachu and Gekogashira because we acted like a real team". Satoshi said.

"Come on Serena! Say yes! Say yes!" Eureka said.

"Well…" Serena still had some doubts. She wasn't sure if she would be a good partner for Satoshi, she thought that it will be her fault if they lose.

Suddenly, Satoshi placed his left arm on Serena's right shoulder, making her to look back at Satoshi.

"If you don't feel like it I won't force you". Satoshi said smiling at her.

"Satoshi…" Serena said. "I… I'll do it!" She said with a determined face.

"That's great Serena! _Pika Pika!_ " Satoshi and Pikachu said.

"Eureka is so happy! _Dedenne!_ " They said.

"You two will be fine tomorrow". Citron said.

"Good! Serena, do you mind if we practice a little?" Satoshi said.

"Not at all; we need to be ready for tomorrow after all". Serena said.

"If it's ok, I could lend you Rentora for your training session". Citron said.

"Thank you Citron". Satoshi said.

"Eureka will be rooting for you!" She said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here tomorrow with me Eureka". Citron said.

"EH?! Why?! Eureka wants to root for Satoshi and Serena!" Eureka said.

"You can't be alone in the terraces without supervision". Citron said.

"I can take care of myself! And I have Dedenne with me! _Dedenne!_ " Eureka and Dedenne said.

"He's right Eureka". Serena said.

"Eureka is not amused!" She said in a mad tone.

Everyone just laugh.

 **With a turn of events, Satoshi's end up being paired up with Serena to take part on the Tag Battle Competition! Will their team spirit be enough to win? Find out next chapter!**

 **-To be continued-**


	3. Chapter 2: Explosive Combination!

**Chapter 2: Explosive Combination! Yamcham vs. Luchabull?!**

Satoshi and Serena are preparing for the Great Tag Battle Competition! Citron has lent Rentora to them for a training session.

"Thank you for supporting us Rentora". Serena said, and Rentora cried in agreement.

"Pikachu, would you tag with Rentora?" Satoshi asked to the electric-type.

" _Pika!"_ Pikachu said standing aside Rentora.

"Guys! You won't receive any commands, so attack with everything you got!" Satoshi said.

"Yamcham, I choose you!" Serena released his fighting-type Pokemon.

"Luchabull, I choose you!" Satoshi released the wrestling Pokemon.

"They're both fighting-types, so they should have good communication". Serena said.

"Also Pikachu and Rentora are both electric-types. We got the perfect pairs for practice!" Satoshi said.

"Everyone do your best! _Dedenne!_ " Eureka and Dedenne said.

"Let's begin then!" Satoshi said.

Rentora used electric terrain, boosting the power of electric-type moves.

"Yamcham, Dark Pulse!" Yamcham shot the dark pulse.

Pikachu and Rentora dodged the attack.

"Luchabull, Karate Chop!" Luchabull rushed right onto Pikachu, who responded with Iron Tail, blocking the attacks on Luchabull. At the same time, Rentora was preparing his Wild Charge to attack Luchabull.

"Yamcham, Stone Edge!" The stone pillars summoned by Yamcham hit Rentora really hard, and Luchabull managed to knock Pikachu back. The electric-types were still on their feet.

"Great! This is how it's supposed to be!" Satoshi said.

" _Satoshi seems to enjoy this so much. I mustn't get behind!"_ Serena thought.

That night, Serena was brushing Tairerar and Yamcham fur.

"You two did well today". She said smiling.

" _Taire! Yam Yam!"_ Both Pokemon said.

"Let's do our best tomorrow!" She said.

On the other side of the hall:

"Citron, how are they?" Satoshi said pointing at Horubi and Harimaron.

"They're finally sleeping peacefully". Citron said relieved.

"That's good news". Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, do your best for Horubi and Harimaron too!" Citron said.

"Yeah! We will carry their spirits with us!" Satoshi said.

Everyone was now on bed now. Serena however, had trouble sleeping.

" _Tomorrow is my battle along with Satoshi… But… we'll be ok? I don't want to let down Satoshi…"_ She thought, but then remembered Satoshi words.

" _That's right! I won't give up until the very end!"_ She thought.

The next morning, Satoshi and Serena we're getting ready for their big day.

"Satoshi, Serena, good luck on your first combat". Citron said.

"Thanks Citron". Satoshi said.

"Eureka will send you all the good bribe!" She said.

"Thank you too Eureka!" Serena said.

"We need to get going and sign in for the competition". Satoshi said.

"We'll see you later!" Serena said as she and Satoshi with Pikachu on his shoulder left.

"Satoshi…" Serena said.

"What is it Serena?" Satoshi asked.

"Let's not give up until the very end!" Serena said.

"Right! _Pika!_ " Satoshi and Pikachu said.

Satoshi and Serena were now in the Pokemon Stadium reception and signed in for the competition. About one hour later, after the opening ceremony, their opponents were selected randomly and entered the battlefield; they were two boys around Satoshi and Serena age.

Both sides were now ready.

"This will be a 2 vs. 2 match; every trainer will use only one Pokemon. This battle shall end when either Pokemon team is unable to battle completely. Contestants, reveal your Pokemon!

Their opponents had an Electabuzz and a Pangoro.

"Yamcham, I choose you!" Serena released his fighting-type Pokemon.

"Luchabull, I choose you!" Satoshi released the wrestling Pokemon.

" _Yam Yam…!"_ Yamcham was staring at his evolved form, who only smirked back.

"Yamcham?" Serena said confused.

" _Pika Pika!"._ Pikachu was rooting for Yamcham

" _Yam Yam!"_ The fighting-type responded back.

"I see now". Satoshi said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Yamcham is really determined to win against his evolved form, just like Pikachu is whenever he battles Raichu". Satoshi said smiling to his buddy.

"You know, that seems natural on them". Serena said smiling.

"Let the Tag Battle Begin!" The referee said.

 **Battle Music ON!** **Satoshi & Serena vs. Contestants**

"Pangoro, Focus Blast!" Pangoro formed a blue big ball aimed directly at Luchabull and Yamcham.

"Dodge it!" Both Serena and Satoshi said as the Pokemon followed the order.

"Electabuzz, thunderbolt!" The attack had hit Luchabull.

"Luchabull! Are you alright?!" Satoshi said concerned.

" _Chabull!"_ The wrestling Pokemon answered.

"Electabuzz! Thunder Punch!" Electabuzz charged right onto Luchabull.

"Yamcham! Dark Pulse!" Serena ordered as Yamcham hit Electabuzz with his attack.

"Karate Chop!" Luchabull damaged badly Electabuzz.

"Pangoro Stone Edge!" The opponent said.

"Yamcham, Stone Edge too! Serena ordered.

Both Stone Edge pillars clashed causing them to tear apart in different directions, hitting Luchabull in the process.

"Luchabull!" Satoshi said concerned.

"Ah!" Serena said.

"Are you ok Luchabull?" Satoshi said, as Luchabull stood up again.

"Pangoro, Focus Blast!" Pangoro fired his attack onto Luchabull.

"Flying Press!" Luchabull dodged the attack and prepared to charge onto Pangoro.

Electabuzz started to charged electricity.

"Yamcham, Dark Pulse!" Serena ordered.

"Electabuzz, dodge it!" The electric-type dodged the attack, and Luchabull was hit instead.

"Luchabull! _Pika_!" Satoshi and Pikachu said.

Serena placed both of her hands on her mouth after realizing what she just had done. Luchabull was now at Pangoro's favor.

"What are you doing Serena?!" Satoshi said mad.

Serena looked back at Satoshi startled. "Satoshi…" She said.

"Pangoro, Hammer Harm!" Pangoro arms started to glow as he was ready to hit Luchabull.

Satoshi went back to his senses quickly. "Roll aside!" Satoshi ordered to Luchabull, who managed to avoid the attack. "High Jump Kick!" Luchabull delivered serious damage on Pangoro.

"Electabuzz, Fire Punch on Yamcham!" The opponent said.

"Yamcham, block it with Arm Thrust!" Yamcham was countering Electabuzz attacks and making him to step back.

"Luchabull, Karate Chop!" Satoshi ordered.

"Pangoro, Vital Thrown!" Pangoro intercepted Luchabull's attack and threw him on Yamcham direction.

"Yamcham, Stone Edge!" Serena ordered without paying attention to the incoming Luchabull, who got hit by the pillars along with Electabuzz.

" _Chabull!"_ The wrestling Pokemon cried in pain.

"Oh no! _Pika! Yam!_ " Trainers and Pokemon said.

Luchabull, was mad and yelling at Yamcham by now, who answered back as it was his own fault for getting in the way. They were now fighting between themselves.

"Serena! Control Yamcham!" Satoshi said.

"E-eh?! R-r-right! Yamcham, please focus on the battle!" Serena said to his Pokemon but didn't listen.

"Thunderbolt! Focus Blast!" Both opponents ordered to their Pokemon and shot their attack.

Luchabull was the first to realize the attacks. "Flying Press!" Satoshi ordered as Luchabull jumped high enough to avoid the attack and hit Pangoro, knoching him down in the process. However, Yamcham, who didn't pay attention got hit by the attack and fell too.

"YAMCHAM!" Serena shouted concerned.

"Yamcham, Pangoro, both are unable to battle!"

"Tsk… Looks we'll have to settle this one". Satoshi said.

"S-Satoshi…" Serena said as he returned Yamcham.

"Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!" Electabuzz was charging right onto Luchabull.

"Wait for it Luchabull!" Satoshi said.

Just when Electabuzz was about to hit Luchabull…

"High Jump Kick!" Luchabull hit Electabuzz's stomach really hard, causing serious damage. "X-Scissor!" Luchabull landed the attack and passed by Electabuzz, who fell face down.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! Luchabull wins! Therefore, the winners are Satoshi & Serena!" The referee said the screen showed their pictures as the winners of the match.

"You did very well Luchabull!" Satoshi said smiling to his Pokemon.

Serena on the other hand was a little happy that they won, but couldn't deny how bad she felt.

The round of the whole day was over now; Satoshi and Serena were now outside the Stadium.

"What was that all about Serena?!" Satoshi said mad.

" _Pika?"_ Pikachu said to his trainer.

"Eh?! I-I… I don't know what to say…" Serena said as she was facing the floor.

"Despite we won, that sure was a terrible battle! I would have handled better with Citron!" Satoshi said.

" _Pika pi!" Pikachu said._

After hearing those words, Serena gasped and saw Satoshi right on the eyes for a moment, then faced the floor again.

It took some time for Satoshi to notice what he just had done, as Serena let a tear escape.

"I knew it…" She said.

"Eh?" He said.

" _Pika?"_ Pikachu said.

"I knew I shouldn't have entered this tournament… After all, I suck as a trainer!" She said in tears.

"Serena… I…" Satoshi said.

"You even told me you wouldn't force me to participate, and I foolishly let myself get convinced!" She shouted.

"Serena…" Satoshi said as he approached his hand to Serena.

"Don't touch me!" Serena said as she slapped back Satoshi's hand and started to run away.

"Serena!" _Pika!_ " Satoshi and Pikachu said as they persuaded her.

"Just leave me alone!" Serena said.

"Serena wait! _Pika!_ " Satoshi and Pikachu tried to catch up with Serena until she wasn't spotted anymore.

"Serana…" Satoshi said sad.

" _Pika pi…"_ Pikachu said.

Later on the Pokemon center:

"Satoshi, you're back!" Eureka said.

"How was it Satoshi?" Citron asked.

"We managed to win the first round". Satoshi said.

"That means you have another battle tomorrow!" Citron said.

"Horubi and Harimaron have recovered completely now! We can cheer for you tomorrow!" Eureka said.

"That's good news…" Satoshi said looking down.

"Satoshi, is something wrong?" Citron asked.

"Eh? Where's Serena?" Eureka asked.

"She's not here? _Pika?_ " Satoshi and Pikachu asked.

"We thought you were together this whole time". Citron said.

Satoshi didn't say a word.

"Satoshi, what happened?" Citron asked.

 **Meanwhile, Serena was sitting down a tree near a pond on the city outskirts she noticed when arriving. She kept thinking about her Tag Battle with Satoshi, how she messed up, having letting him down, and his painful words, as she kept crying even when making an effort of not doing it. To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 3: Regaining Confidence!

**Satoshi and Serena entered the Tag Battle Competition! Despite Serena's mistakes, she and Satoshi managed to get to the next round. But Satoshi was not satisfied with the result and blamed Serena! How will they get through this situation?**

 **Chapter 3: Regaining Confidence! Never Give Up Serena!**

In the Pokemon Center, Satoshi explained everything to Eureka and Citron.

"You! You awful man! How could Satoshi been so mean to Serena?! _Dedenne!_ " Eureka and Dedenne said mad.

"Eureka! Behave yourself!" Citron said.

"But One-chan…!" She said.

"It's ok Citron, she's right after all; I was too mean with Serena. She only tried to help me out in the tournament I wanted to participate in". Satoshi said.

"I know that! But…" Citron said.

"It's funny, I feel like I said those things by inertia, expecting Serena to react to the way I'm used to". Satoshi said.

"What do you mean?" Eureka and Citron asked.

"This is not the first time I've been in a tag battle". Satoshi said.

"Well, you've told us you traveled a lot before coming to Kalos, so that should be expected from you". Citron said.

"Yeah, but… Some way or another, I've been into disagreements with my teammate, and he or she would always play along, but Serena was different… She really didn't want to start a fight and took seriously what I told her". Satoshi said.

"Serena isn't someone that starts a fight! You should know that Satoshi!" Eureka said.

"Eureka, enough already!" Citron said.

"I know that, but I was so mad that I utterly forgot it. Now I must apologize to her". Satoshi said.

" _Pikapi…"_ Pikachu said.

"At least you recognize you're mistake. That's the first step to become a better person and trainer". Citron said smiling.

"Yeah; so… could you guys help me find Serena?" Satoshi said.

"We'll gladly do it! Harimaron and Horubi are good to go now after all!" Citron said.

"You can count on us! _Dedenne!_ " Eureka and Dedenne said.

"Thank you guys… Now, let's get moving! _Pika!_ " Satoshi and Pikachu said.

Meanwhile, Serena still on the pond, she decided to practice a little her performance for her next Showcase with Tairenar; she left Yamcham at the Pokemon Center to recover and quickly getting out of there without Eureka and Citron noticing her, but things weren't going too well. She was out of coordination.

"Tairenar, Flamethrower!" Tairenar launched a flamethrower with her stick, but it was too simple to even call it a good performance.

"NO! That's not it!" Serena yelled to her Pokemon, who was shocked.

Serena came back to her senses. "Tairenar… I'm sorry; it wasn't your fault… It was me who didn't know what to do…" Serena said.

" _Tai…"_ Tairenar cried to her trainer sad as she approached her.

Serena them remembered Satoshi's words.

" **What was that all about Serena?!" Satoshi said mad.**

" **Eh?! I-I… I don't know what to say…" Serena said as she was facing the floor.**

" **Despite we won, that sure was a terrible battle! I would have handled better with Citron!" Satoshi said.**

" _The person who I admire so much… Letting him down like this, and the way she treat me… I really deserve it for being a weakling…"_ She thought.

" _Tai Tai!"_ Tairenar said to her trainer who snapped out.

"Tairenar… I'm sorry but, today I don't feel like practicing, is that ok with you?" Serena asked.

" _Tai!"_ The Pokemon said nodding.

"Thank you…" Serena said with a fake smile. "Do you want to see the sunset?" Tairenar agreed as both sat down looking at the pond's light due to the sunset.

At the very same, Serena was being observed…

"What's the brat girl doing all alone?" Kojiro asked.

"Who cares about that? She's defenseless! We can snatch her Pokemon easily!" Musachi said grinning.

"And on top that's we can use it as bait to get Pikachu!" Nyarth said.

"You're right!" Korijo said as everyone grinned.

" _Sooooonasu!"_ The blue Pokemon said as usual.

Meanwhile, Satoshi and Pikachu were looking for Serena. Citron and Eukera formed a group to cover more terrain. The brothers kept looking for Serena for the city's streets. Satoshi thought Serena might be somewhere she didn't want to be bothered, so he tried looking on the city's outskirts.

"…Tairenar?" Serena asked to her Pokemon. "We should hurry back to the Pokemon Center before night falls". Her Pokemon nodded.

" _Sooner or later, I'll have to give him the face…"_ She thought.

Serena then noticed a Shadow Ball that came out of nowhere, hitting Tairenar, who cried in pain.

"Tairenar!" She said concerned, then noticed the familiar trio. "Y-You guys…!"

 **Rocket Gang Introduction**

"Rocket Gang!" Serena screamed.

"Fancy meeting you here in the middle of nowhere all by yourself". Musachi said.

"You will hand over Tairenar if you know what's good for you". Kojiro said.

"Like if that's ever going to happen!" Serena answered back.

"You're outmatched! What can you possibly do without the brat boy?" Musachi said.

Serena really felt that comment. She was tired of feeling weak and dependant all the time, and decided to redeem herself.

"Once we get you, we'll use you as bait to capture Pikachu!" Nyarth said archly.

"That's it! Tairenar, Flamethrower!" Serena ordered to Tairenar.

"Sonansu, Mirror Coat!" Sonansu intercepted the attack and bounced back to Serena and Tairenar.

"Watch out!" Serena said as she and Tairenar stepped aside from the attack.

"Maika, Psybeam!" Kojiro ordered as the Psybeam hit Tairenar.

"Tainerar!" Serena shouted concerned.

"Pompujin, Shadow Ball!" Musachi ordered.

"Hidden Power!" Serena ordered, making both attack to clash and formed a small poke of smoke that dissipated soon.

"Tackle!" Maika hit Tainerar into the ground.

"Ready to give up?" Musachi said cockily.

"N-Never! I won't give until the very end!" Serena shouted as she helped her Tainerar to stand up.

"If you insist…" Nyarth said.

"At least you will be of good use to the Rocket Gang". Korijo said grinning.

"Pompujin, Shadow Ball!" Musachi ordered.

"Maika, Psybeam!" Korijo ordered.

Both Serena closed their eyes when the attacks landed. Or, did they?

"Huh?!" Everyone said. The attack was intercepted by a powerful Thunderbolt.

"Serena! _Pika!_ " Satoshi and Pikachu said.

"Satoshi! _Tai!_ " Serena and Tairenar said.

"The brat boy!" The Rocket Gang said worried.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi asked to Serena as he approached her.

"Yes, thank you Satoshi!" Serena answered.

"Blast you Rocket Gang! _Pika Pika!_ " Satoshi and Pikachu said mad.

"Just when we had everything in our hands". Nyarth said.

"In that case, we'll take Pikachu here and now!" Kojiro shouted.

"Pompujin, Shadow Ball!" Musachi ordered.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" The Ball attacks clashed.

"Maika, Foul Play!" Kojiro ordered as Maika rushed to Pikachu.

"Tainerar, Flamethrower!" Tairenar damaged Maika too hard.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu said his name as he launched the powerful attack.

"Sonansu, Mirror Coat!" Sonansu redirected the attack like before.

"Not this time! Tairenar, Fire Blast!" Sonansu's Mirror Coat was intercepted by the Fire Blast.

"N-N-No way…!" The Rocket Gang said.

"That was amazing Serena!" Satoshi said.

This made Serena recover her lost confidence.

"Thank you Satoshi…" She said smiling.

In order to seal off the Rocket Gang attacks…

"Onbat, I choose you!" Satoshi released his Pokemon and gave a command.

"Supersonic!" Satoshi ordered as he, Serena, Pikachu and Tairenar covered their ears. This caused the Rocket Gang feel intense pain, letting their guards down.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Satoshi ordered.

"Tairenar, Fire Blast!" Serena ordered.

Both Pokemon landed their respective attacks and sent the Rocket Gang flying.

"This feel bad!" The Rocket Gang shouted.

"Pikachu, Onbat, that was great!" Satoshi's Pokemon cried with happiness.

"You also did great Tainerar!" Serena said to her Pokemon.

"Serena, I'm glad you're safe". Satoshi said smiling to Serena.

"…Thank you Satoshi". She said slightly blushing and smiling too; she already lost count of how many time she thanked him.

Sooner than later, it was night now. Satoshi and Serena were now witnessing the reflection of the full moon on the pond.

"It's so beautiful…" She said.

"I agree…" He said.

They stood there for a moment.

"Serena…" Satoshi said.

"Yes?" She said.

"I… I wanted to apologize for today…" Satoshi said to Serena.

"You don't have to apologize; I was the one who did really bad back there…" Serena said.

"Yes, I have to, because you did your best in that battle just like you always do, but I was too stupid to realize that" Satoshi said.

" _Pikapi…"_ Pikachu said.

"Satoshi…" Serena said.

"Serena, when I said I wouldn't force you to participate I really meant it, but now I have a request". Satoshi said.

"A request?" Serena asked.

"Serena, please… Let's keep advancing on the Tag Battle Tournament!"

"What?" She said.

"It may sound selfish now, but I'm doing it for the two of us! After all, the purpose of this competition is to strength the bonds between trainer and Pokemon". Satoshi said.

"I-I see… But…" Serena said.

"Are you afraid I might get mad again right?" Satoshi asked.

"Eh?" Serena said.

"It's okay! If I get like that again Pikachu will give me a discharge!" Satoshi said.

" _Pika?!"_ Pikachu said surprised.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on me!" Satoshi said.

"Are you crazy?!" Serena said.

"Come on Pikachu!" Satoshi said. Pikachu hesitated for a moment before following the weird command.

"Satoshi!" Serena shouted as Satoshi was now in the floor.

" _Pikapi!"_ Pikachu did the same thing.

Satoshi quickly got up. "See? I'm ok!" He said smiling.

Serena after a moment smiled. "I can see you're serious about this… Ok, I'll do it!" Serena said.

"Thank you Serena!" Satoshi said.

Both of them put a big smile on their faces.

"We should get back to the Pokemon Center". Satoshi said.

"Wait, Satoshi?" Serena said.

"Eh?" He said.

"Can we… stay a little longer?" Serena asked.

"Um… yeah, sure". Satoshi said.

"Sorry, it's just… I feel so refreshed in this place". Serena said looking at the moon's light reflected on the pond.

"Now that you mention it, I feel the same". Satoshi said smiling too.

Serena looked at Satoshi. _"You're right, and I can't keep running away from trouble, I must fight and never give until the very end!"_ Serena thought.

Satoshi and Serena eventually made their way back to the Pokemon Center and reunited with Satoshi and Serena. All of them were having dinner now.

"Eureka is happy to see you two well again! _Dedenne!_ " Eureka and Dedenne said, making everyone to smile.

"Thank you Eureka". Serena said.

"Satoshi, have you two thought of your strategy for tomorrow?" Citron asked.

"Yeah! Actually, the inspiration came from our lasts battles with the Rocket Gang". Satoshi said.

"Is that so?" Citron asked.

"Eureka wants to know!" Eureka said.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow". Serena said with a cute smile.

"Awwww… Eureka is not amused again!" Eureka said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Serena, let's do our very best from now on!" Satoshi said.

" _Pika Pika!"_ Pikachu said.

"Yeah!" Serena said back.

 **Satoshi and Serena have solved their problems, gained more confidence, and are ready to keep advancing through the Tag Battle Competition! What can of battle awaits them? Find out next chapter!**

 **-To Be Continued-**


End file.
